Enemies on vacation
by Dodraugen
Summary: Italy has managed to drag his Axis Powers friends on a vacation, but forgot to mention that he also invited their mortal enemies.. FranceXeveryone:P


Okey, scary. This is my first FanFic and I've wanted to publish something for ages, so I haven't spent a lot of time finishing this. I just hope there aren't too many embarassing grammar errors. Feel free to be critical in your review, but of course praise is always welcome:)

Beware of over exaggeration when it comes to the different stereotypes..

Disclaimer: I own absolutely none of the Hetalia characters

It was the beginning of summer, and as usual Italy was getting lonely after a whole week away from his Axis Powers friends. Therefore he invited them to an idyllic beach spot by Lake Garda. Germany was unwilling to come, as he thought vacation was a pathetic excuse to avoid military exercise. Japan, a more stoic and indifferent type, was a little unwilling too. (Both showed some resistance at first, but due to continuous phone terror from Italy, they had to give in).

"Welcome Germany and Japan! I have prepared a special welcoming meal just for you. He led them to a private pavilion on the beach where a table was set with the finest cutlery and plates. On top of the table, taking up most of the room, stood a huge plastic bowl of pasta.

"Um, Italy? This really is too.."

"I know, too much. But nothing is good enough for my very good friends." Germany detected a certain emotional tone to his voice, and managed to dodge the inevitable hug, leaving poor Japan to Italy's clutches in stead. He looked extremely uncomfortable afterwards, and chose a chair far away from Italy at the table.

"Now, let's tuck in!" Germany and Japan watched in awe as tiny Italy shuffled pasta into his mouth with two hands.

"You don't want any?" Italy asked with a puzzled expression on his face. Clearly he did not realize how unappetizing it was to watch him chew with his mouth open, pasta rolling around in it. After ten minutes the bowl was already empty, but he did not seem half-full.

"Oh no, we're out of pasta. Then I must make lots more." The other two sighed as he ran off with the big bowl in his hand, wobbling a little bit under the slightly extra pasta weight.

_I wonder what kind of vacation this will turn out to be_, Germany thought to himself. He started to fantasize about wiener schnitzels when he heard noises from some bushes above the beach. A blonde person with a rose between his teeth suddenly crawled out of them.

"France?"

"Well hello my greatest enemies", France said with a sensual voice as he approached them. "Our car broke down in the middle of nowhere, but eventually we found our way." Suddenly someone else appeared behind him; a less attractive one with twelve eyebrows.

"England?"

"Greetings loves?" Both Germany and Japan turned their heads slowly to the right of the two newcomers as a big cloud of smoke rose behind them. There stood America, already flipping dozens of greasy hamburgers on a barbeque grill.

After a very awkward silence, Italy reappeared with the huge bowl refilled with pasta. Germany looked accusingly at him, as he knew this had to be one of his ally's catastrophic ideas.

"Oh good, all my very good friends are here! Wasn't it a great idea to invite them? I know it's the World War II and all that, so I waved and waved with my white flag and surrendered us. Now we can all be together for the summer."

Germany did not even know what to say. _What a Dummkopf! How many times have I told him to not wave that white flag of his? Obviously the others agreed to Italy's invitation to spy on us_, he thought.

"So.. When will we eat?" France asked in a desperate attempt to break the ice.

Everyone had brought their own individual food of course, being as picky as they were. Over the next hours, Italy devoured another seven bowls of pasta while America pushed down an unspeakable amount of hamburgers. Japan drank a dodgy kind of herb tea and ate equally dodgy sea food on the side. England gorged himself with fish and chips, while Germany, the only one that had forgotten to bring any food, sat in his chair moping. He had not found a reason to boss anyone around yet. France was the only one that circulated in the group, as he got wasted on several bottles of red wine and hit on everybody.

"Oh England, I love it when you call me "love". I could stroke those bushy eyebrows of yours all night long.."

"America, don't worry about your weight. With your tummy you can be my very own teddy bear, and sleep in bed with me at night.."

…

That night they had to carry France into bed. He went to sleep short after, as nobody could be enticed into bed with him.

Everyone was exhausted after the escapades of the evening, and decided to go to bed.

"Let's go to a beach party tomorrow. There we can find lots of cute girls to admire us."

"Indeed, what a smashing idea", England agreed.

"A party you say? Then we must get up early in order to be in our best shape. 5 o'clock should do, and then we can start with a ten mile jog, and then.."

"Germany!"

"What?"

"We're on vacation, remember?"

"Oh, right..."

If I don't get a massive writer's block, I'll try to add the second chapter soon


End file.
